You saved my life
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jessie save Luke's life...


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

**You saved my life**

**Jessie walk past Luke's room when she hear Luke screaming for help. He sounds like he's in real danger.**

"No! Stop! Please, don't hurt me..." says Luke's voice from inside his room.

"Luke, I'll help you." says Jessie as she grab the door-handle and try to enter Luke's room.

The door's locked from the inside.

Jessie run to her own room and grab the Colt 45 handgun that she got as a present from her dad.

She run back to Luke's room and with a powerful ninja-kick smash the door open.

The room is almost completely dark, but in the light from a small lamp in the window, Jessie can see an asian girl who is ready to stab Luke with a big dagger.

"Hey, you! What are ya doin' with Luke?" says Jessie as she point her gun at the asian girl.

"The loser here was trying to rape me so now I'm gonna kill him." says the asian girl in a sassy angry tone.

"Jessie, please help me. I didn't do a thing. Melinda's a liar." says Luke who's on his back on the floor.

The asian girl, apparently named Melinda stand over Luke with her big dagger.

"Don't do it, young lady! This gun's no toy...so step away from him or I'll be forced to fire." says Jessie with a mature hard tone.

"No, I don't think so. You'd never fire that gun and hurt me, cause you're way too sweet for that. Luke is mine...my own. My own...trophy." says Melinda.

"Help..." says Luke as he begin to cry.

"Awww, Luke! You're such a wimp. Never in a thousand years could you become a manly man. Who care anyways? You'll be dead in a few minutes." says Melinda.

Melinda swing her arm and is about to stab Luke to death, but before her attack hit Luke's heart the sound of a gun-shot is heard and a bullet hit Melinda who fall to the floor dead.

"I told ya to back off, bitch." says Jessie.

Jessie put her gun in the back pocket of her jeans.

Luke run over to Jessie and hug her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You saved my life!" says Luke as he cry again. This time it's tears of joy.

"Of course I did. I don't wanna see ya dead. Now...hands off me, ya Jessie-crazy boy." says Jessie with a teasing smile.

"Sorry..." says Luke as he removes his hands from Jessie and take a few steps back.

"Who was that girl and why did she claim that you were gonna rape her?" says Jessie.

"Melinda is...or was...the new girl at school. When I first saw her I thought she was hot so I asked her on a date. I just gave her a kiss and for some reason that made her go totally crazy and she climbed in through the window with that big knife about 15 minutes ago, saying that she was gonna kill me for trying to rape her." says Luke.

"Thank God I was here to save you." says Jessie.

"Yeah...without you I'd be the dead one by now." says Luke.

"I guess that unfortunately that's kinda true..." says Jessie.

"Wait a sec! Won't you go to jail for murder now, since you killed Melinda...?" says Luke.

"I don't think so, cause I did it to save you. I'm pretty sure that's not a crime. The last I checked it was nothing wrong about savin' someone's life." says Jessie.

"Probably true. If you do end up in jail I'll try to come and visit as often as I can...or everyday if that's okay with you." says Luke with a seductive smirk.

"Easy there. Just a few moments ago you were almost killed and now you're trying 'the old flirt-thing' on me again? You recover quickly, boy." says Jessie.

"Okay! Fine! Bad idea to try anything as long as you're still armed." says Luke.

"Thanks for reminding me. I gotta put my gun back in my closet." says Jessie.

An hour later in the living room.

"Mom. Dad. Jessie was very cool earlier. She saved my life." says Luke.

"Good thing you were around. If you hadn't done what you did it would've been the end of Luke's life." says Christina Ross.

"So you won't call the police and have me thrown into jail or something?" says Jessie.

"No. We want to thank you for saving our son from that evil girl today." says Christina Ross.

"How about if ya give me a higher salary?" says Jessie.

"Sounds like a reasonable deal." says Morgan Ross.

"Yes. Is a thousand dollars extra each month okay with you?" says Christina Ross to Jessie.

"Of course. Thanks. Maybe I should save the kids from evil freaks more often, huh?" says Jessie with a small laugh.

**The End.**


End file.
